


[Podfic] The Ambiguity of Aggression

by notearchiver, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Memories, Pensieves, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The truth is always ambiguous, and Snape was nothing if not that. Hermione and Harry are reminded of this in a painful manner.





	[Podfic] The Ambiguity of Aggression

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ambiguity of Aggression](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117869) by [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/pseuds/notearchiver). 



Length: 00:16:34

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Ambiguity%20of%20Aggression.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/The%20Ambiguity%20of%20Aggression.m4b) (7.4 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
